


Tiger Tiger burning bright

by seraluanma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandoned!Harry, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cho chang is Kyouya's cousin, Death loves Skull, Drabbles, F/M, Genderbend, I have no idea what I'm doing, Multi, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Trident Shamal is a Zambini, a wild Xanxus appears!, and his Master, demonblood!Reborn, dragonblood!Fon, flames do weird things with magic, it's the mafia, more tags will come later!, people die, starts before KHR canon, werewolf!Hayato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraluanma/pseuds/seraluanma
Summary: "Hariel Dorea Potter was born with emerald green eyes, an auburn tuft of hair, and an umbilical cord wrapped around her bluish gray skin. A breath…two…then her forehead crinkled, cheeks puffed out, and the room exploded in a rainbow of color from the little flame centered right between her brows. Sirius Black muttered Russian curses under his breath and Lily Potter shared a grim look with her husband. "In which Hari never makes it to Hogwarts but still becomes a witch and gets roped into killing Voldemort before giving Europe the middle finger and settling in Namimori. Death hovers close, her friends won't leave her alone, and the poor neighbor boy is going to get killed by his own ineptitude if she doesn't do something about it.





	1. the beginning of an end, but not the end

**Author's Note:**

> Listen people. I haven’t written fanfics since High School. It’s been a hell of a while since then. Haha. This is an experiment in diving back into that since I got hit with an idea that wouldn’t leave me alone and couldn’t find a fanfic to scratch my itch. I warn you now, updates will be slow. I am a full time RN, back in school for my MSN, and single mother to toddlers. But I love comments and ideas! They will hopefully help me work around some of the rougher spots to get to where the hell I’m going with this so it's probably going to be mostly short drabbles.
> 
> I’m pretty sure I borrowed a couple ideas from multiple KHR and HP fics I’ve read over the years. If it’s blatantly yours, please let me know so I can tag you. Thanks and Enjoy!

\---  
Hariel Dorea Potter was born with emerald green eyes, an auburn tuft of hair, and an umbilical cord wrapped around her bluish gray skin. The cord was cut and a finger swiped in her puckered mouth. A breath…two…then her forehead crinkled, cheeks puffed out, and the room exploded in a rainbow of color from the little flame centered right between her brows. Sirius Black muttered Russian curses under his breath and Lily Potter shared a grim look with her husband.  
\----  
Hari was a happy baby even with the stress of being confined to the small cottage in Godric’s Hollow. Her auburn tuft grew into thick princess curls and in some lighting her eyes gleamed with a golden edge. Her high pitched giggles turned into babbles turned into words. She loved to press up to the sun-warmed windows and soak in the heat. Sirius used to laugh that she would end up a cat animagus one day. Sometimes Lily saw sparkles of sunlight woven through the strands of her hair.

When Lily would cry out of stress or fear, Hari wound cuddle up in her arms and pat her cheeks with chubby toddler hands, eyes shining softly and would feel so very warm. Like a little ball of sunshine was resting in her lap. When James stood looking out a window clenching his fists from another day and another death notice, Hari would toddle up under his arm and her smile would break upon her face like a sunrise. The days when Sirius was there, he was usually sprawled on the rug, Hari nothing but a smudge of color amongst his fur and paws as they listened to the pulse of the world.

Voldemort came on a dark Halloween trailing smoke and ashes behind him. A flash of acid green in the living room smothered a yellow flare. Footsteps on the staircase. The creak of a door opening. A plea. A command. Another flash of acid green met emerald green. A thump and then hair spilled over a reaching hand like blood. Steps forward to a weathered crib and sleepy verdant eyes blinked up at the shadowed face above. A wand pointed and two words were spoken. 

Hari’s eyes closed and a solar flare incinerated the room.  
\---  
There once was a man that left a child in a basket on a door with nothing but a thin blanket for cover and empty condolences on a piece of parchment. The child woke every morning to banging on a cupboard door and dust falling on a tattered crib mattress under a set of stairs. Her face grew leaner, her voice quieter, and her sunny smiles faded behind heavy clouds. 

The best nights were the ones when the rain pounded at the roof of Number 4 and the air was damp and cool and watery blue light danced in the space under the door. The noise drowned out the sobs. There was no more pressing against warm glass and sprawling on rugs surrounded by the warm thump of a beloved heart. No staring at candle flames and catching fireflies in jars. No hugs, no smiles, no heat, no sun.

Only the rain remained to wash away the memories.  
\---  
Once there was a young girl who turned her teacher’s hair blue. Within the hour she was picked up at the school and an hour later found her sitting in the passenger seat of the family sedan with a small backpack on her lap, hands clenching and unclenching around the straps. Her aunt’s pinched features turned towards her.

“I could give you a million excuses for this, but I won’t bother. I did not like my sister. I do not like you. I was forced to take you without even a by-your-leave. I was promised normal. Today was it. Don’t bother trying to come back to the house, Vernon has accepted a promotion and we will be leaving. This is where we part. May you make it long enough to repent your ways.” 

A couple crumpled bills were pushed into her hand and the child found herself on the darkened street corner across from a park, fading taillights in the distance and a hum of a streetlight up above. Her eyelids slid closed and a tear trembled at the edge of dusky lashes. Sapphire light flared for a minute and shattered into jagged pieces along with her calm façade. 

A moment, maybe two before she opens her eyes. A creeping indigo mist shivers at the edge of her vision before the world fades and goes black. A soft thump as a body hits the ground and then the rest is silence.


	2. Says the spider to the fly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that has watched Ashes of Love on Netflix? It's a Chinese drama that has been the reason I have lost much sleep the last two weeks while binge watching between life. I have stolen some elements from that to create backstory for a couple of my characters. Anyone that has watched...please comment! I would love to know your thoughts as I put put along with this story. Still kinda know the end game. Not sure how I'm getting there

There once lived the daughter of a Demon Lord and a dead man. She was once acknowledged as the fairest in the Demon Realm. Able to sway hearts with a glance. The Princess met a man on her journeys through the Mortal Realm for enlightenment and realized there was no return to the Netherworld after the love she had found. For a Demon married only once. 

She gave birth to a son with eyes the color of the darkest night and then later a daughter with eyes like silver mist. One whom had chaos running through his half mortal veins and the other who spoke with the sights unseen. An unexpected trip to the Italian territory during the boy’s youth left him without a father and a mother fading with grief. The son stayed to become the World’s Greatest and forgot what he had left behind. The daughter kept to her filial duties and inherited the title of Princess as her mother drew her last breath.

Reborn through the ashes of his happy childhood, the son would become a legend. The daughter though…she saw the stings of the world in the primordial mists and began to weave her tangled web to change the fates.  
\---  
Hariel Potter woke to the clink of a cup against the tabletop. She sat up on the futon she had been laid on and took a quick glance to her surroundings. A low table with two cushions sat next to where she was, tea pot and cups steaming gently. A woman in robes of muted gray sipped gently from one of the cups. Hair so black it shone with blue light pooled around her and silver eyes like blades pinned Hari where she still rested.

“Clouded Sky. You may call me Spider. I will be taking over your training from now till the time the Heaven’s say we must part.”  
\---  
“Blood will call to blood. You must never let that which is most precious to you be parted for long. If you shed your essence, then responsibility must be taken.”

It was sayings like those that Hari had the hardest time understanding as she stared into the bowl of rainwater in front of her. The past few months had involved many such exercises where her new guardian would present an item and give a piece of wisdom that had to be picked through until understanding dawned and the meaning of the exercise became clear.

She had never been happier though. The House of Iris had become a haven for her. The ground floor of the building was an apothecary in the heart of the Chinese community in London. Spider never seemed to hold store hours, but items would disappear of shelves and the accounting books would show sales. Meals were simple but filling. Physical exercise and spars in the inner yard satisfied a part of her she hadn’t realized was aching. The small tilt of lips at a kata grasped quickly or a mental exercise accomplished without difficulty was now what Hair lived for. 

Texts were left on her table for study and devoured with a voracious appetite now that she was no longer hindered by having to dumb herself down for approval. Hari feared to question why a woman like Spider had taken her in. Terrified it was a fever dream, she set to her lessons without argument. 

“I’m not sure I understand, Shifu.”

“You were out in town yesterday. There was a rod of metal you cut yourself on without realizing. Life can be formed by so small an accident. One must always be aware of where their essence spreads, Sweet Mist.” There was muted sound as a length of steel was placed on the table between the two. A closer look showed the edge had a trace of copper color.

“But Shifu…it’s so small?”

“A drop filled with life is all it takes for new life to begin.” Slender fingers caressed the metal. “This is now part of you. A small part, yes, but one filled with much hope and vitality. You will have to guard this little spirit well until your Sweet Mist becomes the Burning Sky. Now, repeat the sutras to me again.”

And so it went. Hari became comfortable in loose robes and soft soled slippers as she learned the Arts of War, making medicines for those invisible members of the community that came by, and being tutored in languages, politics, and history. Days became months before two years had passed in the blink of an eye and with it came an unusual visit to the shop. Hari came down for breakfast to find a stranger sitting at the table. A braid of dark hair, crimson robes, and darkened sad eyes were the only impression she had before she bowed low. 

“May I ask if this person is here for healing or to meet with Shifu?”

“Ah. I am here to see Spider.” Was the low tones that replied.

There was a rustle of cloth and Shifu appeared as if by magic out of the motes of ash by the fireplace. “Feng. I did not expect you.” The man’s eyes crinkled just the slightest by the corners before smoothing out. 

“There has been a calling of the Seven Greatest. I have been invited to attend and pass on a message from Reborn.”

“Che. What does Older Brother want with this small spider now?”

Another crinkle that Hari realized was amusement. “He said to stop sulking and come visit him.” Spider huffed and settled on her heels.

“I am not sulking. There has been…some pressing issues that have arisen since I last planned to go to Italy. He knows where to find me. But enough of that. Now that you are here, you might as well test my Sweet Mist and see where she is in her martial arts training. Unlike Mother and Father, the physical arts were never my specialty.”

The man nodded his head and looked to where Hari was preparing another pot of tea. “I would be pleased to test the skills of the one that has kept you here in this dreary island.” 

Hari glanced up at that. Quickly enough to catch the uptilt of the lips and appraising glance to her figure that held no heat. “This one would be honored to match weapons with Shifu’s friend.”

The inner yard was soaked in sunlight when they bowed to each other. The other man- Feng- was quick to start the exercise and the much smaller girl found herself on the defensive in moments. Flashes of silver were all that was seen as blades crossed. She struggled to keep up with the hits as she realized the other man was being very careful not to hurt her. Even as he gently tapped on the open areas in her forms that could have been killing blows.

“Enough, Feng. I have seen where her progress has been made.” The other man’s blade disappeared in a shower of red light and Hari was left panting with her short sword in one hand and her steel wand in the other. Not a drop of sweat was on him. “Sweet Mist. Go draw a bath for cousin. Add some of the Phoenix Flower.”

“Yes, Shifu.”

“Feng. Dinner will be served when you’re finished. Then we shall talk.”

Hariel would later remember that meeting as the end of that life’s chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hari would never find a wand that matched when she went to the Wizarding World. Every piece of wood she touched felt like smothered potential. Ollivander would end up wrapping the steel in a sheath of Osmanthus inlaid with silver that spelled out Dragon.  
> 2\. Iris house gave her back the love of sleeping in pools of sunlight. The first winter in Spider's house, she realized the weak silvery sunlight through the low clouds now brought her the greatest sense of peace.  
> 3\. Hari would always recognize Feng after seeing the multi colored tattoo of a dragon that lay head-over-heart and curled around his torso twice when bringing clothes to him after his bath. The flicker of a fierce crimson glow in his eyes as he took the clothes is what would call to her spirit when she met him again.  
> 4\. She doesn't realize till years in the future that Dragons became obsessed with colorful treasures and would never let them go once they saw the first glimmer


	3. in the darkness of the night

Feng’s departure after a month in Iris House came as sudden as his arrival. Breakfast saw a light touch to Hariel’s face and her hand being closed around a silver coin with a vague serpentine impression.

“If there is ever a need for me, throw the coin into the nearest source of flames and I will answer. You…are an interesting treasure, little Sky. Another decade will see you become a jewel beyond compare to any horde.” Feng gave a serene smile and slipped out the door, the scent of oolong and smoke following behind. Hari didn’t understand the bereft fluttering of her Flames when he disappeared. Spider was watching her over the rim of a tea cup when she turned back to the room.

“Feng is a cranky old dragon, don’t be fooled by his sweet words.” She smiled. “Come, there is work to be done in the shop, then I think we shall move on to meditation. There are a couple things I need to prepare if we are to be making a visit to Italy to see Older Brother.”

\---

A blur of a week later found Hari and her guardian embarking from a plane in the heart of Rome. All Hari could remember was a blur of old buildings, noise, and smells both foul and fair, before they were dropped off at a shabby looking building in an older district. The houses and businesses knocked elbows with one another, and the stone looked worn and dirty on the outside. She was so tired her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, followed down into dreams by a soft laugh.

Hari’s dreams were a mishmash of colors and sounds that bled into finding herself walking through a bamboo forest.  The air had a faint scent of smoke and the light was soft as it dappled through the tall stalks. There was a haze that swirled around her bare feet as she moved. Her Flames began to stir in muted excitement the further she went until she came on a sunny clearing bearing the form of an overly large Chinese dragon. The scales were crimson edged in black and small streamers of smoke left its nostrils with every exhalation. Curiously, Hari felt no fear as she continued to move forward before her hand touched a warm flank. An ebony eye lazily opened to look at her petite form and the dragon huffed softly in amusement.

Hari’s flames danced and curled around the hand touching scales, twining through her fingers like an invisible cat. The streamers of smoke began to take on a deep ruby hue and slowly spiral around her legs, creeping up to weave through her loose curls. A deep feeling of peace overcame her and one of the spirals of smoke tightened around her wrist before dissipating with a tingle.

‘ _Hmm? Little Flower? You are still far too young to begin this dance with me. What are you doing here?’_ The words weren’t English, but Hari understood the sibilant voice and responded the same way.

_‘I’m not sure where Here is, exactly. This small one apologizes for disturbing your rest, Lord.’_

_‘Tell your Master to teach you to guard your spirit when you wake. For the Harmony you brought to my rest, I will guard your dreams tonight. Rest easy, little flower.’_ And with those slightly firmer words, the forest dimmed, and Hari knew no more.

\---

Spider laughed when Hari asked how to guard her spirit. “I had not thought this would be an issue quite yet. Ah, you make laugh trapping such an old dragon. “ Spider’s wisp of flames sung _amusedamusedamused_. Hari flushed and hid her face behind a curtain of curls. “No need to be embarrassed, Hariel. Never be ashamed of those who would find a home in your Sky. They are the ones that will resonate best with your very soul and follow you to the end of worlds. In return you give them a Home to rest in and bring harmony to their inner self. In return, you will protect fiercer than any dragon, fight harder than any demon, and love stronger than any god. I know I have not spoken much on Skies, but it seems to be past time if you already are courting your first Guardian.” Spider rested two fingers under her chin and tilted so that their eyes would meet. “Always remember these things. And never ask of those what you yourself would not do. If you learn nothing else from me before we part, take those words and hold them close to your heart.” There was a quickly muffled thrum of heartbreak from Spider’s flames before they smoothed out into their usual mistiness.

“I understand, Shifu.” And then there was the warmth of a hot meal with two flames drifting side by side singing a song of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider has never Harmonized because she can see where the thread of her future breaks even though she has met a Sky or two who resonates with her. Reborn on the other hand...haha
> 
> Feng only began staying in human form when his sister married and gave birth to his nephew. Being human is what caught the Man in the Iron Hat's eye for the Strongest seven. Before that he didn't even blip on the radar. 
> 
> Hari will hold on to that conversation for the rest of her life. Added to her already shitty people saving complex and you have a recipe for an over-protective mother hen to her future Guardians. And friends. And neighbors. 
> 
> Still meandering along in the plot here, guys. Statistics is killing my ability to add to this, so here's what I managed so far. Plot is creeping along.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon totally has Sirius’s family with ties to the Russian Mafia. The Black Storms are feared for their utterly vicious berserker Raging when the Family is threatened. Sirius is just active enough to be pulled in to orbit around his best friend’s daughter and Rage when she is threatened. Ending in him going after Peter and ending up arrested. 
> 
> Lily’s Lightening flames would become active for a bare instant prior to her death and wash over Hari just long enough to make her Hard to kill. 
> 
> Petunia is an ass, but she’s just a smidge milder to a female Hari than canon Harry. So that backpack has some money, snacks, toilet paper, and most importantly…Lily’s journals she was never able to read. Getting rid of two unnatural birds with one busted ass stone


End file.
